


meaning of life

by AlJeDd



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-07 16:18:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5463065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlJeDd/pseuds/AlJeDd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I don't know what this is I felt poetic okay?</p>
            </blockquote>





	meaning of life

You'll always know when it is your time to go,

My mother once said,

And this time I am sure.

From the moment I woke up something felt odd,

Was it the time or the weather?

It was not.

Later in the afternoon,

My parents called,

Announcing their departure to Spain.

It's a beautiful place, poetic and cultural.

But I have never been.

So I wished them goodbye and 'have a nice break',

Not knowing we'd be sharing our last words.

Until I was crossing a street,

Not barren but not busy,

When the van came at full speed.

It was dark at first, blissful and sweet,

But the pain kicked in and I screamed,

The fire in my belly,

Stronger than a dragon's breath,

Breaks that punctured my brain,

And splinters that etched my skin.

It didn't take long,

For them to announce me dead,

And whisk me away on a stretcher.

My poor mother and father,

Didn't know any better,

I heard the cries through the screen.

And oh what a tragedy,

For her to be gone,

She was such a good girl,

She didn't deserve what was done.

That's what they said,

My friends and mummy,

Daddy said he might faint,

But in all earnestness.

I learnt that daring is not the way to go,

Therefore, my last advice to you,

Would be to be careful,

Because however sure you think you may be,

You never know what's up ahead.


End file.
